


"Another murder"

by Torijazz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Multi, Tentabulges, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torijazz/pseuds/Torijazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murders just keep happening, and Terezi is sick of it. She just wants to put an end to them once and for all, and when someone tells her who has been the culprit, she just HAS to go and confront them! No matter what the consequences..</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Another murder"

"Another murder."   
Terezi frowned and looked down at the mangled corpse before her.  
"The fourth this month too."  
She sniffed the air around her and got out some chalk.   
She grabbed the red first, but quickly put it back, deciding on the bland white one she used for these situations.  
'It's no good if I'm licking up the crime scene.'  
She outlined the body with the chalk, head and all, then stepped back.  
"Detectives! It's time for you to do your job now!"  
She threw a few scalemates onto the boy and they quickly became soiled in the rusty blood.

"I know who did it."

Terezi whipped around at the sound of the snarky voice she remembers oh so well from her FLARPing days.  
In front of her stood Vriska, grinning down at the body.  
"Condesce. I'm sure of it."  
"How do you know that?"   
She glared at the girl. To this day, she still didn't totally trust her.  
"Who could commit so many murders in such a short period of time?"  
The spider girl raised an eyebrow, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Terezi thought it through for a second, and everything fell into place.   
\---  
She quickly walked up to the palace doors, rapping quickly on the giant frame.  
The door swung open to reveal a small servant, and she quickly pushed past, earning a small squeak from the slave.  
"I demand to see the Condesce."  
"Umm.. Her Imperial Condescension is rather busy at this time, if you could maybe.."  
They trailed off the speech after seeing the death glare that Terezi was shooting and nodded.  
"Th-this way.."  
She followed a little way behind clutching her cane tightly, frowning.  
The small servant lead her right to the heart of the palace and gestured to a bigger door than the entrance.  
"Th-through there."  
They squealed as they scampered away quickly in the way they came.

Terezi stood outside the large room, a determined expression on her face.  
She straightened her FLARP uniform and knocked on the large entrance to her Majesty's quarters.  
The the loud rap boomed through the castle, and the large doors creaked open.

She stepped inside the dimly Tyrian tinted room and the doors slammed shut quickly, blocking off the fraction of light that momentarily lit up the face of her ruler.  
"Ah, Redglare! I was sure you died!"  
The calm, excited voice washed over Terezi, and despite the softness it sent a chill down her spine that she had never felt before.

She took another step into the room and shouted out into the echoing shadows.  
"I am not Redglare! I am Terezi Pyrope, and I am here to interrogate you on the recent murders there have been. I received an anonymous tip that you are the one who has been causing these deaths."

A laugh rang through the room, sweet and Innocent like tinkling bells.  
"I apologize, miss Pyrope. I merely assumed who you were and I was wrong. It is a shame though. Redglare was one of my favorites.."  
"It's fine, but we are getting off topic. Wh- ..favorites?"  
"Yes. she was one of my favorite playthings. She was very high spirited at first, but she soon came around.."

Terezi gulped softly, having an idea where this was going already.

"You are such a beautiful Tealblood miss Pyrope. It would be a shame for that beauty to be wasted."

Terezi narrowed her eyes and retorted.  
"I am not here to pail with you, and I never will! I'd rather die!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed, so much so that it made goosebumps appear on her arms.

"I think you'll find I don't /pail/, as you so put it, with /anyone/, Terezi." She totally dropped the formalities and drew out her name, making Terezi visibly cringe.

The soft voice was now gone, drowned in the ocean that was this stormy new sound. Every syllable sent another chill down her spine, and she felt like she was getting smaller and smaller in this ginormous room.

"I have playthings.  
And I want you as a plaything now, whether you agree or not.  
But I could certainly arrange your death if that is what you so wish."

Terezi bolted for the door and tried to pull it open quickly, but the long things that sprouted from the other being seemed to have a life of their own, twisting and snaking their way around the handles tightly.

Her nose finally adjusted to the dim fuchsia light that was emanating around her, and her blood pusher sped to unimaginable speeds.

The room was filled to the brim with torture implements.  
From your basic whips and chains, things she was used to on the rare occasion she flipped black with Karkat, then things from her rougher past blackroms, to dangerous, scary-looking items that she wouldn't have imagined in her worst nightmares.

The room started to spin, and she sunk to the door, the Tyrian tendrils moving and squirming behind her sending a strange feeling through her, that she had only felt a few times before.

Extreme arousal through hate.

She stared up at the ruler of her entire planet with gritted teeth.

"You won't touch me."

A loud scream, a worthy adversary of even the great Gl'bgolyb, rang through the palace, threatening to shatter the building until nothing was left but Tyrian rubble.  
Terezi felt like screaming herself, the cry echoed through her brain like a siren, as she clutched her head tightly and lay on the floor, stunned.

"I WANT YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL HAVE WHAT I WANT, AND I WANT YOU!!"

The Empress screeched at the small, helpless midblood before her as she whined and whimpered softly.

Suddenly, she was lifted in the air by the writhing monsters behind her and raised right to her face, cowering in fear at what was going to happen to her.

"Now. Redglare. Terezi. Whatever you call yourself."  
Her voice was quiet and soft, but still dripping with malice.  
"This is your last chance.  
You either let me do this, or you don't. And I really don't think you want to say no to me again. Think wisely."

Terezi looked back into her eyes, the wide blind red orbs against the bright, enraged fuchsia, and slowly shook her head.  
"..No."

She looked away and braced herself for the screaming again, to be culled on the spot, for the end.

"Fine."

She looked up at the current Heiress, unable to tell her emotions from her voice, and was met with the same on her face. Nothing.

She was slowly lowered back to the ground, and she stood on wobbly legs, unable to believe she was still alive.

And then the illusion shattered.

The tendrils all around her grabbed shops of any part of her uniform possible and they all pulled at once, literally ripping the suit from her body.  
She screamed and tried to bat them away from her, trying to reserve her dignity and her underwear, but to no avail. They were also torn from her.

The Condesce eyed her closely.  
"Well well well. Looks like someone wants this more than they are letting on to me. Rude."

She nods slightly at the already fully unsheathed tentabulge, dripping teal genetic material and writhing madly.  
Terezi hisses at her, enraged.  
"How dare you!! I don't care who you are, you don't have the right to just-!!"

She was cut short as a long thick tendril was shoved into her mouth, making her choke and silencing her.  
The Heiress laughed loudly at the squirming troll, her arms being held tightly behind her back as she screamed silently, trying to bite the thing in her mouth to no avail.

She licks and scrapes her teeth over it, enraged that this was happening, even more that she was actually liking it!

The Condesce watches, smirking, as the vines twisted themselves over Terezi, making her squeak every now and then when they made contact with her lower body.

She kicked and screamed, biting harder and trying to escape when she felt a strange but not new sensation from below.   
Some of the tendrils had begun to poke and prod at her nook, causing her to squeak and moan into the one blocking her mouth.  
Double penetration wasn't new, she'd been in a caliginous relationship with a certain bifurcated asshole for a while, but she'd never had anything like this.   
The thing in her mouth pushed further as a few pushed inside her nook, earning a pained squeal and some fuchsia tinted spittle to escape her mouth.

An evil sounding laugh emanated from the towering empress before her, and she shrank back, squeaking and squealing in agony as more tendrils were pushed inside her and wrapped around her bulge, pulling hard on it.

She screamed silently as she was pulled around by the things threatening to rip her apart, blue-green tears streaming down her cheeks, when there was a loud and confident knock on the large door she had entered less than half an hour ago.

The heiress grinned widely, but Terezi refused to look up as the writhing stopped and the door swung open, settling for pushing her nose into the still tendril before her in shame.

She heard footsteps and they stopped right in front of her, yet she still refused to look up at the perpetrator.

"She's so gullible. I said I'd get you a tealblood, didn't I Condy?"

Terezi growled and withdrew her nose, right away smelling the snarky face of Vriska and.. her bulge?  
She laughed evilly then silenced as the Condesce began to speak.  
"Yes, thank you Vriska. It will take a while, but I'm sure she will become as regular as you here."

The Tyrian monster in her mouth was withdrawn, and she opened and closed her mouth, confused.

"I can't believe you listened to me.  
I killed them.  
I just knew I had to get you here, and it was the perfect idea."

Terezi still didn't speak, to upset at being tricked and enraged that this was happening.

Twin laughter echoed through the castle, as they both chuckled at her misfortune.

She finally found the words, and opened her mouth to scream, but as soon as she did, her mouth was stuffed tight with a cobalt bulge.

"Don't start. You'll love it."  
The girl keened at her as she slowly pushed deeper inside her mouth.

Then it all started again.

The writhing, it all pulsed through her body and she shrieked, feeling about to be torn in two.

Vriska moaned along with her, obviously enjoying it as the tendrils were pushed deep inside her nook too.

All she could smell around her was fuchsia and cobalt. Nothing exactly, just those two colours as the filled her up and clouded her mind.  
She could feel herself getting close, even through all the pain it still bubbled up inside her, making her squeal and moan more.

The Empress just smirked, enjoying the show before her, and pushed her tendrils deeper inside the two girls, causing the noises to become louder and more erratic.

Terezi cried out loudly and released, shooting teal all over Vriska and the Tyrian beasts surrounding her.

"S-so soon?"  
Vriska stuttered, chuckling as she thrusts harder and faster.

She mearly whimpered in reply as neither of them stopped or slowed, licking and biting her back furiously.

Vriska soon followed, pulling back and releasing all over Terezi's face and cackling at her disgust.  
"Lick it up!"   
She shook her head adamantly.  
Vriska snarled at her and opened her mouth to scream at her.

"Vriska. Leave her."

She quickly closed her mouth and stepped back, moaning softly as the tendrils pulled out of her, stained slightly in her colour.

Terezi kept silent as they came out of her, but she squeezed her eyes shut tight and bit her lip slightly.

They all pulled back and were gone in the blink of an eye, and the Condesce smiled down at them softly.

"You did well girls. I'm proud of you."

Vriska rolled her eyes and Terezi nodded bitterly, tears still dripping down her cheeks slowly.

"You'll get used to it, I promise."

The soothing voice was back, and it made her feel a little better.

"..Thanks. but, um.. you kind of ruined my clothes.."

The tinkling laughter rang through the room again, making her want to laugh along with it.

"Oh yes, I apologize. But I do not like to be told no."

She nods, silently asking forgiveness.

"There should be a dressing gown over there, just take it. Be sure to bring it back next time."

So that clarified.  
There was going to be a next time.

And then Terezi remembered.  
She did love fuchsia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!!  
> This is the first ever Fanfic I've uploaded to this or any site that is about Homestuck, so I thought I would start with one that I wrote for my Moirail a few months ago, that is also the biggest crack ship I've ever wrote <3
> 
> Maybe you noticed a few references to my ships? You might see some of those Fanfictions in the future, it all depends if I decide to write or share them. I'm not usually very proud of what I write though, I'm sorry..
> 
> Sorry about tenses!! They really aren't my strong point, usually a main reason why I don't publish.  
> Also, sorry about the title. When I wrote it, I didn't actually have a name for it, so I just used the first line.
> 
> Well, Until next time!!!
> 
> Torijazz~


End file.
